Saints Preserve Us
by Clairisant2000
Summary: Married on a bet? Some people will try anything when they finally see their dream within reach!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Saints Preserve Us!

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Mac

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback, but please try to be kind and constructive.

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta readers Qupeydoll and Unicorn.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is in answer to Unicorn's challenge that she put up about the joke that I had sent her. When will I ever learn?

Friday, 8 January 2010

1015 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Chapter 1

It was a very auspicious day at JAG HQ in Falls Church, Virginia. An award ceremony for four promotions was about to take place. Local dignitaries had been invited, one of which was retired Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden, former Judge Advocate General. Captain Harmon Rabb had also been invited because of his position and the fact that he was a personal friend of three of the people receiving promotions. He had declined the invitation however, because his ward Mattie Grace was getting married the next day and he didn't want to take the chance of not getting back to London in time.

The promotions would be done in order of importance. While it was common to do the lesser ones first, saving the best for last, as in the case of awards shows, in the military it had to be done in the opposite order. The highest promotion must be done first, since the second promoted would be filling those shoes. If done from the lowest first, there would be two people occupying the same position. Even if it were only for a short time that was simply not how the military worked.

Major General Gordon Creswell was receiving another star, which would make him a Lieutenant General. He was vacating the position of JAG to become the Commander of the Marine Corps. Edward Sheffield the SECNAV was there to perform the promotion.

When the speeches and applause were finished Creswell turned to Sarah Mackenzie. Upon her transfer to San Diego, Mac had been promoted to full Colonel. Then during the last four years in which she had been serving as JAG of the Pacific in Hawaii she had become a Brigadier General. This new promotion was truly like coming home for her! Major General Sarah Mackenzie was now going to be The Judge Advocate General.

Creswell performed the ceremony and it was then Sarah's turn to say a few words. She acknowledged several people in her short speech, two of which were General Creswell, whom she thanked for her transfer to San Diego and support when she was up for JAG of the Pacific. The other was Admiral Chegwidden, for having the confidence and faith in her to make her his Chief of Staff, thereby starting her on this prestigious path.

Mac, in turn, had the pleasure and privilege to promote Captain Sturgis Turner to Admiral. He had been serving as General Creswell's Chief of Staff since Mac had been transferred and would now be taking over her place as JAG of the Pacific.

Sturgis thanked the military personnel that had helped him get to where he was now, and then he spoke of his debt of gratitude to his family. His wife of four years, Varese, was there with their two children, three year old Aretha, who was named after her mother's favorite singer, and two month old William, who was named for his grandfather. Chaplain Turner had passed away a week before his namesake was born.

Then there was one promotion left. Admiral Turner had the honor of presenting Bud Roberts with his Commander's bars, while his wife Harriett and their four children looked on, it was announced that he would be General Mackenzie's new Chief of Staff. Harriet was shedding tears of pride and joy, ten year old AJ and seven year old James stood tall and proud at the honor given to their father, but the five year old twins squirmed and wiggled as Harriet tried to keep a tight hold on their hands.

The cake made especially for the event was brought out and everyone had a good laugh over it. Half of it was decorated for the two Marines being honored and the other half was in a Navy design. Of course each of them wanted a piece from their side of the cake.

As they broke into smaller groups, people stood around eating and chatting. It was inevitable that some of the conversations turned to sports. Mac was quietly snitching her second piece of 'Marine' cake when she heard the SECNAV say something about the New Orleans Saints playing in the Super Bowl. She wandered closer to hear more, when Admiral Chegwidden commented, "It's amazing they've gotten that far, as badly as they play. I think the most often thing I've heard said about it, is that if the Saints were to win the Super Bowl, Hell would freeze over!"

Sturgis, with a reminiscent grin, said, "You know, if my father were still here, he would assure you that miracles do happen."

There were several agreeing nods around the circle as Mac spoke without thinking, "Oh come on you guys! You have to know that the chances of that happening are about the same as Admiral Chegwidden and I getting married!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac had only been trying to lighten the mood with her off-handed comment. None of the men standing there could possibly have known that she had just voiced her most heartfelt wish.

The stunned silence seemed to go on forever, but in reality it only lasted seventeen seconds before the SECNAV spoke, "That sounds like a bet to me! Do you have any objections to the terms, AJ? You're not involved with anyone at this time are you?"

"No, Sir, I'm not, but I'm sure Col…General Mackenzie didn't mean that as a bet!" AJ protested at the same time Mac was issuing her own denial.

"Oh, Sir, I was really just commenting on how unlikely it was that the Saint's would win!" she told the SECNAV.

"Then there's nothing to worry about is there, Mac?" Creswell asked. "A Marine shouldn't be afraid to back up a challenge or a bet once it's issued."

"I'm not afraid, Sir! I was only concerned that Admiral Chegwidden would object to the whole thing!"

Everyone turned to AJ for his reaction. How could he cover the fact that marriage to Sarah Mackenzie was something he'd dreamed of for years? His mind latched on to what Sturgis had said, and he replied, "As it was stated earlier, miracles do happen, so yes, Sarah, I'll take you up on your bet."

From the puzzled look on her face, his comment had exactly the reaction he'd wanted. She, and he hoped, the others, as well, had no idea that the miracle he was hoping for was that the Saint's would win, giving him his most heartfelt desire. Sarah Mackenzie would be his wife.

"But what about regulations!" Mac made one last weak-hearted attempt to let AJ off the hook if he wanted.

"There wouldn't be any breach of regulations because the Admiral is no longer your CO and hasn't been for years," Bud offered.

"That's correct, Commander," Creswell told him.

"Well then, with a bet of this magnitude, I think we should all get together to watch the game in one place. Does anyone have any suggestions as to where?" Edward Sheffield rubbed his hands together in delight at the idea.

Again, it was Bud that spoke up, "We have a big screen TV with surround sound at the house, and I'm sure Harriet wouldn't mind if everyone came over." Before anyone could respond to that, he called across the bullpen to where his wife was talking to Varese Turner, "It's okay if I have a Super Bowl party at the house, isn't it, sweetie?"

Seeing whom her husband was standing with, Harriet realized the guest list for that party would be pretty impressive. "Of course it's alright, Bud. We have plenty of room and I can make a buffet to feed everyone."

Word of the bet spread through the bullpen like wildfire to all those that hadn't been in earshot of the first conversation. The looks sent both Mac and the Admiral's way were hard to avoid. Mac kept looking for a time when she could speak to AJ alone, but everyone there seemed intent on keeping that from happening, even if it was unintentional. She really wanted a chance to talk to him about what had happened to see if there was a way that he could think of for them to get out of it, if that was what he wanted.

A few times during the party she met AJ's eyes across the room. It seemed to her anyway, that he wanted to speak with her as well. However, neither of them was able to find that time alone to talk.

It wasn't until the gathering was over and she was heading out to her car that she saw him alone. It almost looked like he was standing next to his Escalade waiting for her to come out of the building. He appeared to be watching the door, instead of getting into his vehicle and driving away.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked tentatively as she approached where he stood.

"Yes, I think we should talk over what happened today, don't you?"

"And how we can find a way out of it?" she suggested softly, with her head bent, not looking at his reaction.

"That among other things, I guess," he replied. "Will you go to dinner with me, Sarah?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you really think we could talk freely at a restaurant?" Mac questioned.

"I didn't want to presume by asking if you would prefer your place or mine."

"I think it would be better for the conversation that we need to have, but anywhere is better than this cold parking lot."

"Yes, you really should have on a heavier coat for January in Virginia, Sarah!" AJ protested.

"After five years in warmer climates I had forgotten just how biting these north east winds could be."

"Why don't I pick up something from Madam Wong's and meet you at your place? You could get home and warm up in the mean time."

"Thank you! That's a great idea, but I'll need to give you my new address. I didn't keep the old apartment while I was gone."

She quickly wrote the address on a slip of paper and after handing it to him got into her car, cranking the heater up as high as it would go. Mac vowed to go shopping for warmer clothes the first chance she had.

Praying that AJ would take some time getting the food, she took a very quick steaming hot shower in the hopes of warming up. Pulling on jeans and a sweat shirt, she hoped he wouldn't mind her more casual attire. Her feet were still freezing so she put on two pairs of socks just moments before there was a knock on the door.

Mac opened it and invited him in with a simple, "Come in." She was leading him through the living room to the kitchen when he saw the fireplace.

"I'm surprised you don't have that lit," he said nodding at it. "Or doesn't it work?"

"Oh it works, it was one of the selling points about the place when I rented it, that and the fact that it was so close to work. I usually have it going, but when I got here all I could think of was a hot shower."

Once the food was on the counter in the kitchen AJ suggested, "Why don't you unpack this while I get a fire started?"

Thinking that he had her fire started just by being near, she barely managed to answer, "Great idea! I used to eat on the floor in front of the fire a lot at my old place and we could tonight if you like…but I have a TV tray so you won't have to sit on the floor."

"I think I've managed to stay in good enough shape that I could handle sitting on the floor, Sarah."

"Oh! That's not what I meant at all! It's just that sitting on the floor is so casual, and someone of your dignity…" she trailed off when she saw the amusement in his eyes.

He was kneeling in front of the fire and had turned to look over his shoulder at her when she entered the room with the food on a tray.

Moving the magazines on the coffee table to one end, she put the tray down. "I hope you don't mind that the coffee is nuked, I usually make a full pot in the morning so I can just do this with the left over amount when I get home so I don't have to wait for a pot to brew again, but if you prefer fresh, I could put on a new…"

"Sarah," he interrupted, placing his hand over hers. When she stopped speaking, he gently told her, "You're babbling."

Blushing, she apologized.

He said, "The coffee is fine as it is. Sarah, you know there's no reason to be nervous, don't you?"

"I don't think I can help it. I'm just so sorry I got us into this mess! I have no idea why in the world I said what I did!"

"I'd like to believe that the thought wasn't totally repugnant to you…I mean you didn't suggest something like giving the SECNAV or General a lap dance…"

"Oh god no!" she protested. "That would just be gross!"

"I rest my case. So, I also have to guess that somewhere along the line the idea of us being married had to have occurred to you. Something like that doesn't just pop into your head out of the blue."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mac wanted to hedge her answer, to deflect the question. However, she knew AJ and how much he valued honesty. So, relying on her courage, she said, "A time or two over the years we worked together I thought there had been moments of mutual attraction between us, unless I imagined them…so yes, there were a few times I let that possibility cross my mind."

"Those moments weren't your imagination, Sarah. I felt them too. That was why I agreed to the bet."

"But you can't want to marry me because of a bet! Surely the only reason you accepted it was because it was the SECNAV suggesting it!"

"Sarah, the SECNAV no longer holds any sway in my life. I've been out of his sphere of influence for six years now. I accepted the bet because you were the one that offered it, and for no other reason."

"Are you saying that you don't want to get out of it?" she gasped.

"Not unless you do."

"Well, it's not exactly the way I thought I would get married. I mean as a result of a bet and all, but no, I don't really want out of it."

"Then I have a proposal to make. Since you're the one that proposed marriage," he teased. "Would you do me the honor of accepting my proposal that we start dating?"

"Dating?" she nearly squeaked.

"Yes. The way I figure it is that we have a month to go out and spend time getting to know each other again. Then, if on the day of the Super Bowl, by some miracle the Saints do win, we will know if we truly want to go through with it. That, or have a back up plan for getting out of it at that time."

"That's right! I forgot about that! The bet was if the Saints WON! There's a better than good chance that we won't have to worry about it at all."

"Sarah, you do know that no one asked me what my conditions were. As the other person affected by the bet, I have the choice of options at to what will happen if the Saints lose."

With a startled look she replied, "You're right! No one even thought to ask. I know I certainly didn't, I was too embarrassed by that time to think clearly…okay, so I'm asking now, what are your terms for the bet if the Saints lose?"

He grinned at her, "I think I am going to keep them to myself for now…" he told her.

"Oh! You can't do that now that you've brought it up!" she protested.

"I think your memory is failing, Sarah. Don't you remember that as the Admiral, I can do anything I choose?" he chuckled.

"As you so clearly reminded me just a very few minutes ago, you are no longer in the military and can't use that reasoning any longer!"

"I can still claim 'Admiral's privilege!" he teased.

"But it's not fair! In the interest of full disclosure you should tell me! How can I know if I want to go forward with the bet if I don't know the conditions that you're going to put on it if the Saints lose?"

"I guess that's just a chance you're going to have to take," he teased. "But for now why don't we just concentrate on the 'dating' part of our agreement? Are we going to consider this our first date? Or should we arrange for that while we are here tonight?"

"You really aren't going to tell me what you thought of?" she asked and waited for a reply. When he just shook his head 'no' she continued with a pout, "Then I'm not sure that I want to date you at all!" she declared dramatically. "I always thought you were the most honorable man I ever knew, but to let me go into a bet blindly...without knowing the possible outcome…well I just don't know any more."

He had the gall to outright laugh at her ploy! "Sarah, that might have worked with Rabb, but I am a bit more seasoned than that. It won't fly with me. You took the bet today in front of the SECNAV without knowing what my conditions are."

"But I didn't know then that you were going to have conditions at all!"

"Exactly!" he laughed.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taking a minute to mull over his reasoning, Mac knew that no matter what his condition would be, she trusted him. It wouldn't be something that would hurt or embarrass her. She also knew that she would do what ever he wanted, just because she could please him by doing it. If she were very lucky he might even want to keep dating her. He had been the one to come up with the dating idea.

She was going to do everything she could not to screw this up! If it went really well he might end up wanting to marry even if the Saints lost! That suddenly became her fervent prayer.

"Okay," she finally agreed. "Keep your secret for now, and I guess I should answer your dating question. I think we should call this our first date, since we only have a month, we need to get in as many as we can."

"My schedule is wide open so as far as I'm concerned we can go out any evening you don't have to stay late at work."

"Well, I'm sure there will be a few long nights at first getting up to speed, but when I worked under Cresswell before he ran a pretty tight command, I doubt it's changed any, so I'm expecting the transition to be pretty smooth."

"That's good, and you do know that if you need any help at all I'd be glad to do so," he offered.

She chuckled. "Oh yeah! Can't you just see how that would look? A Marine turning to a NAVY man to help out!"

"It would be clear that you'll want to turn to the best!" he replied.

This sent her into gales of laughter as she pictured the look on Creswell's face if he ever found out. When she could control herself enough to respond, she told him, "I will try and muddle through!"

"Just don't say I didn't offer!"

"Oh, I won't!" she promised still trying to stifle her mirth.

"Since we've already had dinner on our first date, what should we do next?" he inquired.

"Well, I guess typically we should either watch a movie or dance, but I haven't been back long enough to unpack my movie or music collections," Mac nodded at the pile of boxes on the far side of the living room."

"In that case, we could go out for either of those things if you like, or we could plan on one or the other for tomorrow night. We could just call tonight an early night after the excitement of the day."

"I really don't want to go out tonight, however, nor do I want you to leave now. Either of those options sounds good for tomorrow though. Could we just sit and talk for a while instead? There's a lot of catching up to do after five years …"

"Since I'm the one who's not working any more, there's very little to tell, I'd like to hear what you've been doing."

"Oh that's not what I've heard!" she scolded. "A certain little bird told me that you've taken up a new career!"

"She promised not to say anything!" AJ protested.

"In all fairness to Harriet it was partially my fault. I called to find out what to get the kids for Christmas and she told me how wild Little AJ was about this new book series. I told her that my Yeoman's kids were crazy about them too and would be happy to add the newest story to his collection. It was then she told me that she had a secret supplier."

"Well, you can get him the next one, because I am going to have to cut off that supply line!" he assured her with that quirky half smile of his.

"I was floored when she told me that you were the author! I had no idea you wanted to write children's books!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It was never my intention. I was watching the children so Bud and Harriet could go out for their anniversary a few years ago and AJ wanted me to tell him a story before bed. I just made something up on the fly and a couple of days later, Harriet called to say that AJ couldn't stop talking about it. She wanted to know if it was a story from a book so she could buy it for him. When I told her I made it up, she begged me to write it down. I had no idea that after she read it she'd sent it to a publisher until they contacted me to negotiate a contract for that story and as many more as I could come up with. Who knew stories about a talking baseball bat could be so popular?" he stated modestly.

"Popular? From what I hear they are the hottest new series for kids and their parents!"

"I do have to admit I was surprised at how well they've been received."

"Well, compared to that, my story seems pretty tame. Other than the scenery in Hawaii the job wasn't all that much different than when you'd leave me in charge here. Speaking of which, you haven't said how you feel about me having your old job?"

"Sarah, I couldn't be prouder of you! I knew when you were under my command that you had what it took to go far. You've proven that over and over again. Have you spoken to Harm about your promotion?"

"He called to congratulate me, but since we left JAG we really haven't kept in touch much. Christmas cards and phone calls on birthdays mostly. He sent an invitation to Mattie's high school graduation, but I couldn't go because I had just received the transfer to Pearl. Did you know that she's getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes, I received an invitation. I sent well wishes and a gift," he told her.

"I did the same. With assuming my new duties on Monday, I just couldn't see flying to Italy this weekend."

"I somehow always thought that the two of you would end up together," AJ offered.

"I think both of us danced around the idea a couple of different times, but in the end it just wasn't in the cards for us," Mac admitted.

The two of them talked way into the wee hours until AJ caught her in the middle of a huge yawn that she couldn't suppress. With a smile he got up and headed for the door. He reminded her that he would pick her up at 1800 hours that evening for dinner, since it was already midnight. At the door he brought his hand up to gently caress her cheek. "Good night, Sarah," he said with a tender smile and then left.

Mac was stunned that he hadn't kissed her. He hadn't even tried! But then she reassured herself with the hope that because AJ was a gentleman, maybe he didn't kiss on the first date.

However, when he left her, at her door way the very same way after their second date, she really had to wonder!

Sunday they had decided to spend the entire day together. They began with an early morning run in the park and then took turns showering and changing into fresh clothes at Mac's new apartment. Their next stop was an all-you-could-eat brunch which both of them did more than justice to after working up appetites with their run.

In the afternoon they went to a matinee of a movie Mac had wanted to see "Avatar", but hadn't had the chance yet with all the hustle and bustle of her move. He had to admit that it had been an interesting movie. As they walked out of the theater they discussed the military strategies used in the film, both of them agreed that the commander of the human forces should have exhausted all diplomatic means before he rushed in to destroy a people's way of life.

They had a late dinner at a club that hand a live band and dance floor. Both of them seemed reluctant for the evening to end, but Mac knew she had work in the morning and it wouldn't do for the new JAG to be late or bleary eyed. However, on the drive back to her apartment, she vowed that she wasn't going to let the date end without at least a kiss or an explanation as to why he was holding back on her!

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At her door Mac invited AJ in. He declined, reminding her how shortly she needed to be getting ready for work. He was just about to take his normal leave of her, a caress to her cheek, when she stopped him by reaching out to take his hand in mid-air.

"AJ, are you ever going to kiss me?"

A tender smile came over his face and he said softly, "I didn't want to rush you, Sarah. I was waiting until you were ready."

"I've been ready for you to kiss me for twelve years!" she stated with confidence.

"Twelve…you mean that night in my bedroom?"

"Yes, it was twelve years, two months, thirteen days, and…well you get the idea," she finished when she saw his indulgent smile.

Taking a step closer to her, AJ cupped her face in his hands and began to lower his head.

"Wouldn't you like to come inside?" she questioned, before their lips met.

He pulled back just enough to be able to look into her eyes, "I'm afraid that if I did that I wouldn't be able to stop at one kiss and…"

They finished the statement in unison, "You/I have work in the morning."

Once again his head lowered.

Her eyes closed.

Their lips met.

It was the perfect first kiss!

He treated her like she was the finest crystal and would break at any but the most delicate touch.

It was sweet and light and over before she was ready for it to be!

By the time she opened her eyes in stunned surprise he had already disappeared around the corner in the hall.

Mac turned as if on auto pilot and entered the apartment. She locked the door behind her and proceeded into her bedroom without even turning on the lights. She got undressed and climbed into bed also in the dark. It was almost as if she felt turning on the lights would make what happened less real.

She fell asleep with one thought repeating over and over in her head: AJ Chegwidden had kissed her! And she couldn't wait for it to happen again!

As she drove to work, Mac realized that they hadn't make plans to see each other again. She wondered what proper protocol would be in this situation. Should she called him or wait for him to call her? Normally she wasn't shy about going after what she wanted, but she didn't want to screw this up. She had to consider how far her previous methods had gotten her! Over forty and still alone!

So, even though she found her hand reaching for the phone several times throughout out the morning, she somehow managed to stop before she actually picked it up to dial his number. Mac was more than a little disappointed that he didn't call her either.

Maybe he had been disappointed in their kiss. Maybe that was why he'd left so abruptly, so he wouldn't have to explain himself. Maybe he didn't want to go out with her anymore.

All these thought kept running through her head as she tried to get her work done. While she was eating a sandwich from the cafeteria at her desk she remembered who it was she was thinking about. AJ Chegwidden never ran from anything in his life! If there was something wrong with the kiss they shared, or he'd thought of some other reason to end things between them, he would have found a way to let her down gently. That was just the kind of man he was!

Relieved she had that settled in her mind; she still had concerns as to why he hadn't called her. She was trying to focus on work when PO Brian Cisco came into the office with a vase full of roses.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as Cisco, who had replaced Jennifer Coates a year ago when she left the Navy to get married, placed the flowers on her desk. "These just arrived for you, Ma'am," he told her.

"Thank you, PO," she managed as the young man was already on his way back to his own office.

There were more than a dozen flowers in the bouquet. The odd thing about it though, wasn't that there were four different colors of blooms, but that the amounts of each color were different. Reaching for the card as she tried to figure out the puzzle, she then read what AJ had to say:

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sarah, the eight white roses are for each year that I had to keep my feelings secret and silent. The five peach ones represent the five lonely years when you were far away, my heart longed for you. The three yellow blooms are for these last three days in which I believe we have finally allowed our friendship to begin to blossom. The single red rose in the center of the bouquet is not there to represent today, but to represent tomorrow, and all the tomorrows that can be. It is there to represent love. AJ

She sat there speechless, tears running down her face. This was the most incredibly romantic thing she'd ever seen or heard about, let alone received! Was it any wonder why she loved this awesome man? How in the world had he remained single all these years?

The intercom on her desk buzzed and Mac frantically tried to dry her tears as she answered it. She was asked if she were ready for her meeting with Bud Roberts yet. Sarah desperately ordered him to wait so she would have just a few more minutes to get ready.

Bud spent the rest of the afternoon in her office going over what she expected from him as her Chief of Staff, as well as filling her in on the rest of the staff that she didn't already know. Mac liked to form her own opinion about people, but she also trusted and valued Bud's judgment, and wanted his take on things.

Mac debated with herself about taking the flowers home with her, but knew that she spent more waking hours at work than she did at the apartment. She would have more time to enjoy them if she left them right were they were. She did, however, slip the card into her pocket right before she left for the day.

On the ride home, she wondered if she would see AJ that night. She hadn't had a chance to call and thank him for the flowers because of her long meeting with Bud, but that didn't mean she couldn't call now. She was disappointed when the call went to his voice mail.

AJ was unloading groceries from the Escalade when his phone rang. He didn't want to put them down to answer it, so ignored it. When his hands were free, he saw that the missed call had been from Sarah. Normally he would have called her back right away, but her message said she was on her way home and he knew he would be seeing her very soon.

Mac came around the corner in her hallway and saw AJ leaning against the wall with several bags of groceries resting at his feet. "Hello," she said, by way of greeting.

"Hello," he replied. "I thought I would make dinner for you, if you don't object."

"I would never turn down an offer like that!" she said, unlocking the door to let them both in.

He picked up the bags and followed her into the apartment.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, watching him unload the groceries in the kitchen.

"Not a thing," he told her. "Why don't you change out of your uniform so you can be more comfortable?"

"Alright," she agreed, and headed to the bedroom. Deciding that she probably had time for a quick shower as well, she did that before changing into jeans and a sweater. On a normal winter evening at home she would have worn sweats, but she didn't want to be that casual in front of AJ.

Returning to the kitchen, she was delighted by a delicious aroma, she asked, "What are you making?"

"Chicken Primavera," he answered her, sliding the casserole dish into the oven.

"That sounds like something that would take hours of work to make!"

"I did the prep work this afternoon at my place. All that it needs now is twenty minuets in the oven for all the flavors to mingle together and heat through."

"That's amazing! Cooking is one thing I've never mastered, I always found it ….too much effort when there are so many places that have perfectly edible take out menu's to order from these days.

"It's always been something I enjoyed."

"Then it's a good thing one of us does," she replied without thinking and then realized how it might have come out sounding wrong, so she rushed to explain, "It's not that I meant that we would be spending that much time together for it to matter about our cooking habits…or that we had a future to worry about…"

"Sarah," he said thereby ending her babble about her explanation. "Did you get the flowers I sent to you this afternoon?"

Wondering about this odd segue, she nodded and he continued, "Do you know the meaning I was trying to convey to you through the flowers I chose for you?"

"Meaning?" she questioned. She was confused as to what he meant.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Every flower has a meaning and when I send flowers to someone I always choose what I am sending by the meaning. Like for Francesca, I usually wire her white heather and juniper, they both mean 'protection'. It's kind of a joke between us because I am her protective father, but after the shooting incident with Luscino in Italy…"

"She was also protecting you," Mac interrupted. When he nodded, she asked, "So, may I ask what the flowers you sent me meant?"

"In essence, my note tried to explain that. The white roses mean 'secrecy and silence', the peach ones mean 'my heart longs for you', the yellow, 'friendship', and the red…"

"Love," she finished his statement remembering the words on the card that was now tucked away in her bedside drawer. "AJ, are you saying that you love me?" Mac asked with a gasp.

"Yes, and have for a very long time," he responded.

"Oh AJ!" she exclaimed, and rushed into his arms.

"Sarah?" he questioned.

"I can't believe we have both felt the same way about each other all these years and managed to keep it so well hidden from the other!"

"Do you mean that you might love me too?"

"There's no 'might' about it! I have been in love with you since that first week that I worked for you! I just never thought it was possible that you would ever love me too!"

That was all either of them felt the need to say for quite some time. They kissed each other over and over again, as if they were trying to make up for all the lost time in one night!

They continued to see each other every evening that Mac didn't have to work late. Although there were times that their kisses were hot and heavy, they didn't go beyond that stage in their relationship. Both of them wanted to take things slowly.

During the week before the Super Bowl, two things happened. The first came in the form of a dinner invitation. Harriet Roberts had been trying to persuade Bud to go along with a dinner party for Mac and AJ. She wanted to find out more about what was going on with the bet made at the awards ceremony. Bud kept protesting that he had to work with the General and didn't want to make her angry with him! He finally conceded when Harriet agreed to ask them separately. She issued the invitations which AJ and Mac both accepted after conferring with each other.

The only one surprised when both guests arrived at the same time on the same evening was Bud. The two involved in the bet had conspired before they arrived that they would reveal no information on their activities since the bet had occurred.

Harriet was frustrated in the extreme when the evening ended with all of her questions unanswered, much to the amusement of the two dinner guests, as well as the secret delight of her husband.

The other incident happened three days prior to the big game. Mac remembered that she still didn't know what AJ's conditions were in the very likely event that the Saints lost the game.

She was very surprised when he answered her first attempt to gain the information.

He looked at her with the loving smile that she had become familiar with in the last three weeks and told her, "My condition is the exact opposite of the bet you made."

Pain and sadness filled her being. She thought things had been going so well between them! They had admitted their love for each other the day he'd sent her the roses and they had repeatedly said 'I love you' since then. But, now this! As she tried to keep her tears from falling, she asked, "You don't ever want us to get married?"

"No, Sarah! That wasn't what I meant at all!" he assured her.

Before he could explain further, she exclaimed, "But you just said…"

"I said, the exact opposite of your conditions, which were that I marry you…"

He waited for her understanding, but she was too emotionally upset to 'get it'. She just looked at him with hurt and confusion on her face.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When her face didn't clear after a moment he told her, "Sarah, what I meant was that I want you to marry me."

"But that was what I said!" Mac protested.

"No," he answered with a teasing grin, "You said was that Admiral Chegwidden would marry you, while my condition is that _Sarah_ will marry _me_."

"Oh!" she gasped with joy as the confusion finally cleared.

His smile turned tender as he asked, "So will you agree to my condition, Sarah?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times 'yes'!" she exclaimed throwing herself into his waiting arms.

The day of the Super Bowl arrived and as yet the two of them had not become lovers. They had discussed it primarily because Mac wondered why he hadn't pressed the point. He explained that after all the time they had known of their love and not been able to do anything about it, he wanted their wedding to be as soon as after the Super Bowl as they could arrange it and because of that he wanted to wait to make love to her until she was his wife.

Sarah was touched and moved to tears. She wasn't used to gallant men and AJ could define that term!

When they arrived at the Roberts' house, only Harriet couldn't resist asking for an explanation for their joint arrival time. AJ was ready with an answer for her. He simply said that no matter the outcome of the game he and Sarah would have a lot to talk about afterward. Harriet tried to read their faces to figure out what the situation was between the two in question, but they had become so good at hiding their emotions over the years that they gave nothing away.

Although Mac had seen General Creswell in civilian clothes when she'd visited his home at his request to talk with his daughter, none of the others had. However seeing the SECNAV without his usual attire of formal business suit was slightly more disconcerting for them. When he removed his heavy overcoat to reveal casual black pants and hunter green sweater, everyone stared for a few moments.

Edward Sheffield noticed the looks he was getting and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

They were all quick to assure him that there wasn't.

The awkwardness was broken when Harriet announced that there was food and drinks in the dining room and everyone should feel free to help themselves.

Talk turned general as people began loading plates. Mac had preceded AJ in the buffet line, but she still noticed when his hand hovered between the selections of beer or pop. With her elbow, because her hands were both full, she gave him a gentle nudge towards the beer bottles as she quietly said, "You don't have to deny yourself because of me."

"I just thought you might not appreciate alcohol on my breath," he told her equally as quietly.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but it wouldn't bother me. Please have a beer if you want one."

With a small smile and nod he reached for a bottle and they both headed into the den for the pre-game show. When the game finally started, each point scored was followed by both subtle and not-so-subtle glances in AJ and Mac's directions. The two of them tried hard to keep their amusement at the speculation in the room hidden. However they couldn't resist a few shared glances.

Knowing what they knew about the foregone conclusion of what would happen after the game, AJ and Mac could relax and revel in the speculation of the others.

Mac was dreaming of what kind of wedding they would have. It was something she and AJ hadn't discussed yet, when the game ended. There was a quiet moment before anyone spoke. AJ was the one to fill the void. "It looks like I will have to 'pay up'," he announced with a smile.

The bride-to-be snapped out of her day dream at that comment just in time to hear Sheffield say, "It's too bad we couldn't make it official here and now since we were all there when the bet was made."

Bud, looking a little unsure of himself in this high ranking company, offered tentatively, "I could do it, if the Admiral and General agree. After I performed that pretend ceremony for Commander Rabb and Ms. Gale, I thought it would be kinda neat if I could do it for real, so I went on line and became ordained in the Church of the Romantic Frontier."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you sure that's legal, Roberts?" General Creswell demanded.

"Oh, yes Sir! I researched it thoroughly! It's legal in all fifty States and even in some parts of Canada!" Bud assured him.

"But Mac doesn't have a wedding gown or the Admiral his dress uniform!" Harriet protested.

"Well if they agree, we could just do something official, if informal, here and now and then they could have a formal ceremony later if they like," Sheffield suggested.

"I am fine with that, if my bride agrees," AJ offered.

With a glance around the room at the expectant faces, Mac turned a loving gaze at AJ, she said, "The less time I have to wait to be your wife, the better!"

"It sounds like we're all set then!" Sheffield commented.

"Actually, I need to print out the license from the web site and AJ and the General will need two witnesses," Bud told them.

"Bud, under the circumstances, because we are away from the office and out of uniform it is permissible for you to call me Mac, or Sarah, just like you do to AJ now."

"Alright Ma'am, but as the Adm…AJ can tell you, it took Harriet and I almost a year after he retired to break the habit of calling him by his rank."

She smiled indulgently at him and urged him to go and print the license. Then, she turned to Harriet and asked, "Harriet, will you stand up for me?"

"Oh! Of course I will, Ma'…Sarah!" Harriet exclaimed hugging her friend.

Because Bud would be acting as their minister, AJ turned to the SECNAV and questioned, "Sir, would you do me the honor of serving as my best man?"

"Be glad to, AJ! Thank you for asking me!"

Bud came back into the room just as Harriet was suggesting that they all move to the front room to have the ceremony, it was much nicer than the den, she explained.

The ceremony itself was brief with a few oddly turned phrases that both AJ and Mac assumed were Star Trek references since neither of them was familiar with the genre. No one was more surprised than Mac when Bud asked if they had rings to exchange and AJ pulled a double ring box out of his pocket. She had sadly been shaking her head 'no' until she saw that. Inside was a lovely engagement and wedding band set. Knowing his attention to detail, however, she wasn't at all surprised when the rings were a perfect fit. Bud pronounced them husband and wife, inviting them to kiss to seal their vows.

When their kiss broke there was an enthusiastic smattering of applause. Harriet murmured, "I'm SO glad that the Saints won! I always knew the two of you were meant to be together!"

AJ smiled and thanked her with his arm around his giggling bride.

Harriet looked at Mac inquiringly and her friend replied, "It really didn't matter if they won or not."

"What do you mean, Ma'am?" Bud asked.

"You see, no one asked AJ what his condition was if they lost!" Mac laughed.

A startled look came over Creswell's face and he said, "You're right! No one even mentioned it!"

"Would you care to enlighten us to what you would have wanted if they lost, AJ?" Sheffield requested.

"I think Sarah would enjoy telling you, wouldn't you, Darlin'?"

"Yes!" she declared and then after another giggle announced, "His condition would have been that we get married anyway!"

Harriet exclaimed, "Well, Saints preserve us!"

THE END


End file.
